There are many applications where having an ability to deploy a wide area network (WAN) that employs data communication technologies (such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE)), in any available spectrum is highly desirable. Such applications can include, for example, WAN deployments in new/emerging markets, military and/or other non-civilian applications, deployment in regions in which traditional cellular frequencies may not be desirable (due to physical and/or electronic interference, etc.) and the like. The utilization of frequency “re-banding” technology allows for the creation of a data communication network that uses established data communication technologies on any available spectrum. Traditional re-bander units, however, require a relatively significant power usage. This can be problematic for mobile applications in which units are powered by battery.